She was my best friend
by Milady29
Summary: A funeral, the loss of a friend. Gabby is struggling, struggling with the loss of her friend. Struggling, because the friend she lost, was her best friend. Takes place after in the 6 week gap in 3x1.


With tears in her eyes, Gabriela Dawson looked at the coffin that was almost hidden under the flowers. But she knew that Shay was under those flowers, he friend. Her best friend. She could have been there in that coffin if they had not switched places.

Matthew pinched in a hand for a second and she let go of his hand as she took her flowers and laid them by the other flowers as well. She tried to keep her tears from streaming down as she knew that this is how Shay would have wanted it, according to her dad. Shay was her best friend but she had no idea what Shay wanted for her own funeral, mainly because it was not something they talked about, not something they wanted to think about, even with the danger they were facing every day. They never had thought about death, all they thought about was how they would be sitting somewhere on a bench as old ladies, still talking about the calls they had ever gotten on an ambulance. That was the future they were supposed to have together and now it was all gone.

**_Gabby sat down in the ambulance, looking as Shay sat down behind the wheel. She was still slightly chuckling about Severide hitting on her and Leslie Shay asking if he had a vagina, otherwise he was not her type. It was already clear to her that Shay sure had some guts and she liked it, she liked it a lot. She was sure that she and her new partner would get along._**

**_''__So can I call you Gabby?'' Shay asked with a smile as she looked aside for a second. _**

**_''__I don't know if you can. Can you?'' Gabby chuckled and Shay started to chuckle as well. _**

**_''__Gabby. Gabby sounds nicer as Gabriela.'' Shay said then and they arrived at the scene of the call and they rushed into the house, the mother of the girl that suddenly had an attack letting them and they ran to the girl. _**

**_''__We have to intu-'' Gabby said while Shay was already holding the tube out to her. Quick, as if they had been working together for years like a perfect working machine, they helped the girl and they put her on the gurney and rushed to the hospital. Gabby kept the girl in the back stable while Shay sat in the front, driving with the mother of the girl next to her. They brought the girl to hospital and the doctors took care of the girl. While signing all the papers, Gabby looked at Shay and Shay looked up, with a smile._**

**_''__Are you hitting on me?''_**

**_''__I wouldn't dare too, Leslie.'' Gabby said teasing and Shay laughed. ''Good, because I wouldn't want to steal you away from that handsome lieutenant.''_**

**_''__He is dating a resident here in the hospital,'' She looked around and saw Hallie walking by a bed._**

**_''__There, her.'' Gabby said, signing with her eyes and Leslie looked up at Hallie Thomas._**

**_''__hmm. You are better looking girl.'' Shay smirked and they walked outside and got back in the ambulance. _**

**_''__You know, Gabby. We are going to be a perfect team!'' Shay said, fist pumping with Gabby and the girls laughed, knowing that they would be great partners. _**

In the car back home, Gabby closed her eyes, recalling the moment in the building that they had switched and she wished she could go back, that they had never switched, or that they would not have been here. Then her best friend would still be here and she wouldn't have to say goodbye so suddenly. She just wanted to say sorry for Shay for switching places and stills he wished she could go back. She would do it completely differently. It just felt like all was gone now her best friend was gone and looking aside, she felt guilty because she knew that with Matt beside her, not all was gone. But it did feel like that.

As they got home she just sat down on the couch, taking the picture of her and Leslie together that was made on her birthday. She just looked at it, wished it could ever be like that.

**_Gabriela and Leslie got to her car, laughing as they were going out for Christmas. As they were both single and Kelly was spending it with his family, they had decided to go out together. Gabby had visited her family earlier this evening and Shay's dad would not be able to get there in time – but then a car suddenly parked in front of her house and her dad got out of a car and Gabby frowned surprised._**

**_''__Dad?'' Shay asked surprised as she ran his way and hugged him._**

**_''__I got out of work earlier, I just wanted to see you for Christmas.'' He said and he got a present from the pocket of his jacket and handed her a necklace._**

**_''__Merry Christmas Leslie.''_**

**_Then he looked at Gabby. ''Merry Christmas to you too.'' _**

**_Gabby nodded and walked closer, introduced herself. _**

**_''__And you are Leslie's girl…?'' _**

**_''__No.'' Leslie said as she laid her arm around Gabby. ''She is my best friend.'' She said as laid her heads against Gabby's with a big smile. _**

''Gabby! Dinner.'' Matt called from the kitchen and Gabby got up, knew that he wouldn't stop until she had eaten something. She sat down by the table an Matt laid her hands on her shoulder for a second, scooped some of the pasta on her plate then. He really knew she was struggling and she was not ready to talk, he knew that it would probably take a while to support but he just tried to as much as he could, but knew it was going to take time.

''You have to eat something.'' He said worried and she nodded, taking a few bites. She was really not able to eat and she knew Matt meant it right, but him being so worried about her only annoyed her now.

**_''__How was the date yesterday with Matthew?'' Shay asked and Gabby rolled her eyes._**

**_''__Don't even start about it.'' She said as she saw down by the hospital bed and looked at her friend, so glad that she was okay after the accident with the ambulance. She didn't want to say anything about the date then but now Shay really seemed to know and if it was a way to get her friend to feel better, she would tell even the tiniest thing she could remember. Shay kept laughing as she told about her family reacting to Matt but her smile disappeared as she started talking about Matt refusing her kiss. _**

**_''__Then he kissed me on my cheek.''_**

**_Shay's eyes widened. ''Oh no he didn't.'' _**

**_''__Yes, he did.'' Gabby said sad but when she saw Shay's funny expression she laughed again and Shay spread her arms._**

**_''__I will hurt you.'' Gabby said worried but Shat looked at her frowning with one brow._**

**_''__Well, just hug me, okay?'' Shay said and Gabby hugged her. _**

**_''__You don't need the guys, we have each other.'' Shay said and Gabby just nodded, carefully. Then she got up again and looked at Shay, so glad that her friend was still here as she had been so afraid to lose her when she saw her bleeding in the ambulance. She was so glad that her friend was oaky because she realized how close Shay has been to death. Death, something they had never talked about or talked about._**

**_Hoping that they would never have to think about it. _**

Gabby got undressed, the black dress falling down on the floor and she walked to the shower and stood under the warm water. She just wanted to go to bed and this terrible day to be over, but it was all lasting so long. She wished this was all just a nightmare, this whole week and that she would come back at 51 next week and that Shay would just be there again, hugging her and that they would just do another shift on the ambulance. Slowly she started to sob, realizing that it would never be like that again and she started to sob, loud.

Matt was sitting in the living room and suddenly heard sobbing and he got up, ran up the stairs and saw Gabby sitting on the floor in the shower, sobbing loud.

''Hey, hey, it's okay. It's going to be okay.'' Matt said as he stepped into the shower, still in his loungewear and he pulled her in her arms, caressing back and side as he held her. She could not stop sobbing against his shoulder and she didn't even try anymore. She just kept on crying in his arms, thinking about Shay. Together they sat there in the shower, almost for two hours, Matt's clothes soaked and Gabby just kept crying in his arms.

**_''__Hey.'' Gabby said as she climbed in the ambo as Shay was checking the supplies. Shay looked up and smiled and she was so glad that she and Gabby had made up and were friends again. She had really missed her best friend. _**

**_''__Hey.'' Shay said back she could see that gabby really wanted to tell her something, she could see it in her face. _**

**_''__Matt popped up at my door yesterday and started to kiss me…and he stayed over.''_**

**_At first Shay's mouth fell open and she started to laugh then._**

**_''__I called it, I called it from day one that you were meant for each other! '' Shay laughed and she hugged her friend, so happy for her that she had been in love with for so long now finally replied to her love. _**

**_''__I am so happy for you'' Shay said as she hugged her friend again. Gabby smiled, glad because of Matt and because her best friend was happy for her too. _**

Gabby just stared in the mirror as she sat on the edge of the bath, numb, not able to more or do anything. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks as Matt was drying her off, carefully and he walked away, returned with her underwear and pajamas and he heled her get dressed. Gabby wanted to walk to the bedroom herself but suddenly he lifted her up. Her head laid against his shoulder again as he carried her to bed and soon after, she started to cry, even though she didn't want to. Softly, he laid her down and pulled the blanket over her, kissing her on her forehead.

''It's okay, it is going to be oaky. It was a rough day.'' Matt said as he dried her tears and laid down next to her, pulled her in his arms as she stopped sobbing.

''She was my best friend.'' Gabby almost whispered before she closer her weary eyes.

''I know'' Matt whispered as he held her, hoping that it would ever be okay again, knowing that Gabby would never really get over this. In the morning she got up and Matt looked at her.

''How are you feeling.''

''I am okay.'' She said without thinking, automatic. Then she walked out of the bedroom, carrying on with the day as she knew she had to carry on, carry on without her best friend.

**_Dear Shay, there was so much I wish I could still tell you. I wish we wouldn't have been there in that building and I wish I hadn't changed places with you, because I feel like I can't live without my best friend. Because you were my best friend._**

* * *

><p>NOTE: And this is where Gabby starts with not talking with Matt or anybody else…because she misses her best friend and she feels guilty.<p>

Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked this one shot! Please do leave a review with what you think and if you want to see more one shots like these. It means a lot is you leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
